The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for the 2019 Annual Meeting of the American Society for Investigative Pathology (ASIP), which will be held in conjunction with the Experimental Biology 2019 convention from April 6-9, 2019 at the Orange County Convention Center in Orlando, FL. ASIP?s Annual Meeting provides a unique forum for presentation and sharing of cutting-edge research in experimental pathology. The target audience and subject matter for the meeting are very diverse, but united by a common focus on mechanisms of disease. The theme of the ASIP 2019 Annual Meeting is ?From Molecules to Pathobiology: Exploring Molecular and Cellular Etiologies for the Diagnosis and Treatment of Disease.? Reflecting the interests of the ASIP membership, the 2019 Annual Meeting contains strong components in cancer pathobiology, precision medicine, and cell injury and repair. Major sessions will focus on hypoxia signaling in the pathogenesis of cancer; estrogen receptor-positive breast cancer; cancer and the immune response; cancer biomarkers; liver damage and repair; and effects of the environment on the epigenome. Application of insights gained from basic research to therapy and prevention will be a particular focus throughout the meeting. The four-day program comprises symposia, workshops, and lectures by award recipients, as well as abstract-driven minisymposia and poster sessions. The program further provides a number of educational initiatives, both targeted and of interest to the wider biomedical research community. The latter includes two linked sessions on how to reap maximum benefit from reviews of grants and manuscripts. The ASIP regards promotion of the career development of trainees and young investigators as an extremely important aspect of the Annual Meeting. Accordingly, the meeting provides not only special events designed for their needs, but also sessions that showcase their work. Similarly, the Program Committee works hard to ensure diversity among the participants with respect to gender, ethnic/racial group, and stage of career. The sole specific aim of this application is to promote the participation of trainees and junior investigators in the Annual Meeting through expansion of travel award programs targeted to graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, clinical residents, and fellows in pathology.